


A Call For Help

by LostAtSeaz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chatting & Messaging, Depression, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pining Gon Freecs, Pining Killua Zoldyck, killua is tall while gon is a little bean.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAtSeaz/pseuds/LostAtSeaz
Summary: The gangs shenanigans,Or, they help Gon overcome his sadness before he actually breaks.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	1. Fear of dead whales

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve decided to rewrite this, I reread it and I realized that it really wasn’t going well.

Untitled Groupchat

**_4:49 PM Tuesday_ **

**Kitty** : oh my god

**Doctor** : Killua no PLEASE

**Kitty** : GUYS LEORIO TOUCHED LEROUTES COOCHIE 

**Doctor** : NO

**Kitty** : SHUT UP LOL YOU LITERALLY GOT CAUGDHT BY THE PRINCIPLE 

**Doctor** : NO I DIDNT

**Kitty** : WHY DID YOU SNIFF YOUR HAND?? SHE LITERALLY OUTED YOU TO EVERYONE TOO SO DONT TRY DENYIBG IT--

**Doctor** : okay that was lie

**Kitty** : DID IT SMELL LIKE STDS??

**Frog** : Wouldn't that be considered cheating though??

**Kitty** : wydm

**Frog** : aren’t kurapika and leorio dating

**Kitty** : LMAOOO EVEN GON THINKS YOU TWO ARE DATING YOU GUYS ARE SO LOVEY DOVEY

**Frog** : SO THEY'RE NOT?? THIS WHOLE TIME I THUGGHR THEY WRFR TOGEYHER

**Frog** : THOUGHT* WERE* TOGETHER*

**Kitty** : IABAHSHSSVSGHWHWU

**Pico** : guys leorio literally just exploded.

**Kitty** : WGTS BE FREJEHD BF WHWB. H WHAT

_ Kitty went offline _

**Frog** : NOOO WHYD HE LEAVE ME HEREE

_ Kitty is online  _

_ Kitty edited Doctors Nickname _

**coochieman** : oh my GOD KILLUA YOUR SO FUCKING IN FOR IT

**Kitty** : I CABT BRETAHE OH MY 

**Frog** : KILLUUUUAAA

**Pico** : Pfft.

**coochieman** : i’m at your house square the fuck up 

**Kitty** : don’t act LIKE YOU CAN FIGHT THE LAST TIME YOU FOUGHT ALL OF YOUR BONES BROKE

**coochieman** : LIES

**Kitty** : LMAO

**Kitty** : imma get ny water bottles hold on

**coochieman** : why

**Kitty** : you gonna go now?

**coochieman** : YES BITCH

**Kitty** : OKAY IM COMING

**Pico** : 😀

**_5:28 PM Tuesday_ **

**coochieman** : fuck you killua, he literally fucking poured cold water all over me

**Kitty** : :3

  
  


Gon smiled at the texts that were popping up on his screen while he watched a horror game gameplay, he put on his headphones and opened the closet door.

This closet was like a little safe space for him, he never put anything in it and it deafened out most noises, He sat inside of it and shut the door continuing to watch gameplays; he was glad these headphones blocked out all of the cursing and yelling downstairs. 


	2. Air Plants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating this sooner 😔

Gon wasn’t at school today, he was never absent— unless he had gotten sick, but that barely ever occurred.

So Killua decided that he would go to Gon's house, just to check on him.

Right now all of the students were being dismissed from school, but Killua was standing in the middle of the parking lot, staring at the sky.

“Hey Killua, you okay?” Kurapika asked, resting a hand on Killuas shoulder, “You've been off today, something happen?”

”No nothing happened.” Killua turned around and scratched the back of his head, “It’s just that Gon wasn’t at school today,” 

Kurapika raised a brow, he didn’t understand why Killua was so worried about Gon, he could’ve been sick maybe. “And?”

“He's never not at school, and he rarely gets sick! So..” Killua said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“You should check on him then.” Leorio interrupted, placing both of his hands on Kurapikas shoulders.

”Yeah, that's what I was planning on.” Killua huffed, ”Also, what is it with you two and shoulders?” 

Kurapika and Leorio both had those stupid confused expressions on their faces.

”Do you know what he means?” Leorio asked, and Kurapika shrugged.

Killua sighed, facepalming. ”What I mean is that both of you keep touching people's shoulders excessively.”

”What do you guys have, a shoulder kink?”

Kurapika kicked Killua in the shins and walked towards Leorio's car. “Fuck you.”

Killua fell onto the road, landing right on his ass and screaming out with laughter, clutching his leg in pain.

Leorio waved his goodbye to Killua and got into his car, starting it up. It was likely Leorio was struggling to not laugh, (If he did he would probably get murdered in his sleep by a pissed Kurapika.)

“TEXT YA’ LATER KID!” Leorio shouts out the car window before driving off.

Killua waved goodbye as they drove off, standing up from the ground and brushing off his pants. “I was probably right about that then. Pfft.” Killua began his walk to Gon's house with his hands behind his head.

The neighborhood both Gon and Him resided in was somewhat pleasant, and quiet. The only time there was any commotion was when they hung out with some of their other friends. 

Whenever the thought of Gon intruded his mind he felt weird, almost like he was getting a Chocorobo-Kun or something, and sometimes when he glanced over at Gon he felt all tingly inside.

But, he didn't understand why, why he felt this way around Gon and nobody else.

He was his best friend, and he certainly didn't have a crush on him.

Killua neared Gon's house, he liked guys, but having a crush on _Gon_? Not likely.

Killua rang the doorbell and stepped back from the door, waiting for Mito, Gon, or even Abe to answer while having an external crisis. 

”Killua? Hey, are you alright?” Gon said, shaking Killua gently.

Killua snapped out of his trance and looked up to pearly whites and honey brown eyes that could melt a person into goop. 

”There you are, I thought I lost you.” Gon grabbed ahold of Killua's hand, ”Cmon! I have something to show you!”

Gon led him up the stairs and into his bedroom, that grin still on his face.

Yeah, maybe he did have a tiny crush on Gon.

Gon shut the door and scampered over to his window holding his plant’s vase in his hands and sprinting back over to Killua. “Lookie Lookie! He’s growing!” 

”I knew air plants could get a little big, but I didn’t expect it to get this big!”

Killua looked down at the plant, Gon was right it did get bigger than last he saw it.

But, Killua couldn't keep his eyes on the plant, he had them on Gon, who was currently gazing at the plant in awe.

  
  
  
  
  


Cross that, he had a huge crush on Gon and there was no denying it.


End file.
